


The Sky Under the Sea

by HalfWolfFangirl



Category: Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Skybound AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfWolfFangirl/pseuds/HalfWolfFangirl
Summary: Skybound AU. Nadakhan's adoptive daughter sees her chance to help her father's new prisoner. Jay finds himself on a ship thats crewed by elemental masters, with a mysterious Captain, a pair of dangerous twins, an adorable couple and now him. As time begins to run out for Nadakhan's opponents, Jay finds himself torn between his old life as a ninja and his new life on The Black Sail.





	The Sky Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first fanfic on anything but Wattpad, so it might be short, but I'll try to make the chapters longer as they're published.  
> WARNING: there is a scene that could be triggering for some people. One of the characters has a panic attack pretty early on in the chapter. Please don't read if you are triggered by panic attacks

Jay let a pained grunt slip past his lips as he hit the floor in the cell. The pirates laughed at him before leaving him alone with his thoughts. He curled up, shivering from the cold air around him. He could feel the blood trickling from the gash on his side, but didnt have any way to take care of it. He pressed up against the corner that was the least windy, slowly bleeding out as a conversation that would change his life went on above him.  
Alaya’s POV  
I wait patiently for Dad to allow me to speak, because he has to make sure we're flying on a safe course. He finally finishes and waits for what I have to say. I take a deep breath.  
"Father, I have a question, about the prisoner."  
From the look in his eyes, he knows where this is going, but he's not opposed.  
"I assume you wish to take him for your own ship, daughter."  
I nod.  
"I'm in need of an extra set of hands on the Black Sail especially since one of my old crewmates took sick."  
He sighs.  
"I suppose this is a resonable request. I can have Flintlock see that he's sent over. Think of this as a going-away present."  
I hug him and thank him again.  
"I wont forget to drop by often, even if its just for a few rounds of Scrap 'n' Tap with the crew."  
He smiles and places one hand on my shoulder.  
"Be safe, Alaya. If something happens you can always come back."  
I nod.  
"I know. I'd better finish packing and saying my goodbyes while Flintlock gets my new crewmate settled."  
I head down to the storage room, to make sure i have enough food. I wonder what the prisoner is like. I havent seen him yet, just heard about him. I finish packing food and head back up to get it stowed away on the Black Sail. I say my goodbyes to Clancy, Cyren, and most of the others on my way, knowing Dogshank and Flintlock are waiting for me on board. I secure the last of my supplies and say my final goodbyes before starting off. I set the Black Sail in the water before seeing to my crew.  
"Kaito, Skyra, Faylan, Ryka, we have a new crew member. He was a prisoner on my father's ship, so i got him out. Chances are, he'll need a little time to heal, and he'll be looking to escape at all times. So play nice." They nod and set about making sure the ship's running smoothly. I head over to the medbay and get everything ready for the new crewmate. When that's finished, I get Kaito and we head over to where Flintlock said they put the new guy.  
Backtracking a little bit, Jay's perspective 3rd Person POV  
He was starting to drift off when two of the pirates dragged him out of the cell. They forced him to board a different ship and put him in another cell, making some of his wounds re-open. He heard them laughing and talking before another voice entered the conversation. He couldnt hear the words, but guessed he had been either given or sold to whoever owned the ship he was on. He couldnt see anything because of the blindfold the two pirates had put on him. Suddenly, he heard the two getting closer, before the male pirate put some kind of noise-canceling headphones on him. He thrashed about blindly until he realized he was alone. He was beginning to panic, his breath and heart rate speeding up. He was sure that if he didnt have Vengestone chains on, he would have lightning sparking all around him. It was getting harder to breath, to think. He leaned against the wall as his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. He was beginning to feel like he might pass out, and his head was spinning. He couldnt breath! Suddenly, he could hear the blood rushing in his ears and feel someones arms around him. The arms slowly rubbed circles on his back and a voice murmering soothing words in a different language next to his ear. Sound slowly returned and he could hear the voice continuing, but now in English.  
"Shh, shh. Its okay, its okay. You're safe. Just breath. There you go, keep breathing." was repeated a few times before the voice went back to the other language. His breathing slowly returned to normal and he shrank back from the person that helped him. They waited a moment, and he could feel the person's hands signing at someone else before one finger gently touched his forehead. The hands slowly reached around his head and began to undo the knot that held the blindfold together. The fabric fell from around his eyes and he had to blink several times to adjust to the lighting. A teen about his age was kneeling beside him, holding the blindfold in her hands. Another was standing by the door, his amber eyes seeming to see straight through Jay. He shuddered and pulled back again, stopping only when his back hit the wall. The girl slowly reached for his arm, and pulled it away from his side. She attached a bracelet around his wrist, before unlocking his chains. The other teen came over and the pair helped Jay to his feet. They carried him to a large room, with lots of cots. The girl told the other teen something in the same language she had spoken before, and he left imediately. Jay tried to sit up, and was gently pushed back down by the girl.  
"Just lie still, you're injured."  
He froze at the unfamiliar voice.  
"Just take it easy."  
He shrank back again as another teen approached. The new person was a blonde male with a kind face and soft brown eyes. "Hi. Im Faylan. Lets see if we cant get you fixed up."  
He said calmly. Faylan turned to the girl. "Captain, I asked Kaito to take over my post while im down here."  
She nodded.  
"Good. Fix him up and see that hes fed and then take him to get some rest. We'll make port near Jamanakai for more medical supplies."  
And with that, she left. Jay pulled away from Faylan when he tried to look at the gash on his side.  
"Alright. Since you wont let me look at that wound, why dont you tell me your name. You already heard my name earlier. Just in case you didnt, Im Faylan. Faylan Shimizu." Jay finally sighed.  
"Jay."  
Faylan smiled at him and turned to mix up something on the table beside him.  
"Well, Jay, you're lucky we dropped by for a visit, otherwise you might still be Nadakhan's prisoner."  
As he was talking another person came over, taking advantage of Jay's distraction.  
"Faylan. Captain sent me down. She got a good look at the wound. We'll have to stitch it."  
Faylan sighed, resigned sadness filling his eyes.  
"Then I guess we'll have to stitch."  
He turned to Jay.  
"Jay, Im really sorry about this, but we'll have to stitch that gash of yours. Im not going to lie to you, its going to hurt. A lot. Just try to relax, I'll be as quick as I can."  
Jay felt himself beginning to panick a little bit.  
"Kaito, go ahead."  
The teen carefully set a leather strap in between Jay's teeth, to keep him from biting his tongue off from the pain. Then he held Jay down, trying to be gentle, as Faylan exposed the wound and readied the needle. Faylan tried to be quick as he carefully stitched the wound while Jay screamed in pain, tears rolling down his face. Kaito struggled to keep him still, knowing the pain would be worse if he didnt. Finally, Faylan pulled away, quickly applying his special ointment and bandaging the wound. Kaito removed the strap from Jay's mouth.  
“The worst is over. You shouldn't be in danger of bleeding out now.”  
Kaito reassured before leaving to resume his post. Faylan helped Jay sit up, making sure he had plenty of pillows propping him up.  
"I really hate doing that. I wouldnt have, but you might have bled to death had I not. I really am sorry about that."  
He then began to bandage the rest of Jay's wounds, still apologizing profusely. Jay was beginning to feel tired, the days of little to no sleep and the past few day's events left him completely exhausted. Faylan helped him to his feet when he had finished with Jay's wounds and led him to another room, this one a little smaller, but not by much. Another teen, this one a girl with cobalt hair and light grey eyes, was setting out some food.  
"Faylan! I was beginning to think you werent coming."  
The blond grinned and helped Jay sit down.  
"I was helping Jay in the medbay. Got anything light? Captain says they might have starved him."  
The cobalt haired teen turned and disappeared from view for a few minutes before returning with a small bowl of soup.  
"See how he handles this."  
Faylan leaned in and kissed the teen. "  
Thanks Ryka."  
She smiled.  
"Anything for you, love."  
Faylan set the soup down in front of Jay before flopping down next to him tiredly. Ryka came over with another bowl, this one filled with stew. She set it in front of Faylan and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He grinned and kissed her, before digging into his stew while Jay had been oblivious to the affectionate display. He was fully concentrated on the soup in front of him, knowing from the past days' experience he might not get to eat for a while. He was full after finishing the small bowl, which kind of surprized him. He was beginning to drift off again when Faylan gently woke him up. He helped him up to what looked like a large bedroom, with lots of beds. He collasped onto one and was out like a light. He barely recognized Faylan pulling the covers around him before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short, please bear with me while i get used to this format. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
